An application that allows a document to be created and edited may be installed in a computing system such as a personal computer (PC), a smart phone, or a tablet computer. When a request to print the document created or edited in the application is input, digital data corresponding to the document is converted into a printing command and is transmitted to a printer driver installed in the computing system and the printer driver encodes the printing command by using a printer control language (PCL) supported by a printer and transmits the encoded printing command to the printer. The printer generates printing data by emulating the printing command and prints the generated printing data.
The term ‘compound document’ refers to a document including various types of objects such as text, graphics, and images. However, in a generally used operating system (OS) and document creation application, although an image object included in the compound document is an object expressed as a single image, the image object is divided into and expressed as a plurality of commands. Accordingly, there are restrictions in applying an image enhancement algorithm to the image object.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.